


Día 4: Volar

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Flying, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Drabble con temática navideña para actividad del grupo Edén Slash DCPareja: KyleWally
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 dias de Navidad en Eden





	Día 4: Volar

Kyle Rayner aterrizó despacio en la entrada del Salón de la Justica y caminó hacia el interior para hacer entrega del reporte de la misión que acababa de cumplir. Casi no había héroes en el lugar; siendo que faltaba un día para Navidad, la mayoría habían tratado de terminar su trabajo pronto para poder irse a disfrutar de las festividades.

Sin embargo, en la sala encontró a Wally, con el rostro angustiado y con un ceño fruncido muy pronunciado; algo poco usual, considerando el carácter sonriente del pelirrojo.

–¿Qué le ocurre a Wally? –le preguntó a Cyborg, quien se encontraba realizando tareas de mantenimiento a las redes de la computadora central.

–Está molesto porque no podrá llegar a casa de su tía Iris a tiempo para Navidad –explicó el hombre mitad robot–. Los vuelos están cancelados por la tormenta de nieve.

–Pero ¿no es un velocista? ¿Por qué no corre y ya? –preguntó el joven linterna, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–No puede correr en una tormenta. El frío no solo ralentiza sus células, sino que la nieve genera fricción, haciendo que pueda tropezar y quedar congelado a medio camino –Cyborg añadió, dio media vuelta y se marchó a seguir revisando el sistema.

Kyle lo pensó mucho. Él y el pupilo de Flash no eran precisamente amigos. De hecho, cada vez que hablaban, terminaban gritándose, pero hubo algo en su humor tan melancólico, que hizo que no pudiera dejarlo pasar e intentara ayudarlo.

Convencerlo de que le permita llevarlo volando fue una odisea. Wally podía ser bastante terco cuando se lo proponía; sin embargo, al ver que era su única opción terminó por aceptar.

Subieron a la terraza del edificio y allí, usando la energía de su anillo, Kyle materializó un trineo, con renos tirando de él.

–Yo no pienso subirme a eso –declaró el pelirrojo, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto de negativa total.

–No tienes otra opción –Kyle le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante.

Finalmente, Wally se subió, a regañadientes, mientras para sus adentros maldecía al linterna por humillarlo de esa forma.

–¿Siempre pasas las fiestas con tu tía? –preguntó Kyle, tratando de hacer conversación.

–Sí –respondió el otro, sin mucho interés–. No tengo una buena relación con mis padres y la única que siempre me ha cuidado es mi tía Iris.

–Te entiendo. También tengo problemas familiares –añadió el joven del cabello negro.

Y continuó hablando de varios temas, pero Wally seguía sin prestarle atención.

–Se supone que el que habla hasta por los codos soy yo –se quejó el velocista luego de un rato, haciendo callar al linterna–. Pero ni yo puedo con esa verborrea tuya. Por favor, solo dedícate a volar.

–No deberías se tan grosero con alguien que está haciéndote un favor –Kyle lo miró de manera severa.

–¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! –Wally elevó la voz sin darse cuenta.

–¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te dejara hundirte en tu miseria sin hacer nada? –le devolvió Kyle, también levantando la voz.

–¿Por qué diablos te importa? –el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente, con molestia.

–¡Porque me gustas demasiado como para dejarte sufriendo! –Aquello fue como si de pronto soltara algo que tenía atorado en su pecho desde hacía tiempo.

–¿Qué dijiste? –el rostro de Wally se descompuso por la sorpresa.

–Olvídalo –Kyle se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y volteó el rostro para evadir la mirada inquisitiva del velocista.

–¡No puedes decir eso y luego pretender que lo olvide! –Wally empezó a gesticular con indignación.

–Necesito toda mi concentración para que la energía de mi anillo no se desvanezca. Si sigues moviéndote y gritando así, podrías hacer que ambos caigamos al vacío –el pelinegro estaba mirándolo con seriedad–. Te propongo que hablemos cuando aterricemos.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio incómodo y extraño.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino y cuando ambos pusieron pie en tierra, Wally no esperó ni un segundo para preguntar.

–¿Desde cuándo?

Lo único que los iluminaba en ese momento era la luz del porche de la casa de Iris.

–¿Acaso importa? –Kyle se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa llena de melancolía en sus labios.

–¡Claro que importa! Hemos estado en misiones juntos y yo sin saber que tenías estos sentimientos por mí.

Wally se negaba a creer que fuera cierto.

–Si lo que te preocupa es que hubiera querido propasarme contigo, pierde cuidado –Kyle dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse con el corazón roto.

Wally lo sujetó del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara.

–No es eso lo que me preocupa –los ojos del pelirrojo tenían un brillo hermoso, que hacía que el linterna no pudiera dejar de verlos–, sino que yo también tengo sentimientos románticos por ti y creo que hemos sido un par de idiotas que no sabían que su atracción era mutua.

El pelinegro no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¡Cuántas veces soñó con que su amor fuera correspondido! Pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más le parecía que la brecha entre él y Wally se agrandaba. Esa noche era la diferencia.

–Mira hacia arriba –Kyle ordenó, y señaló con su dedo. Sobre la cabeza de ambos había materializado un muérdago con su anillo.

–Supongo que hay que cumplir las tradiciones –concedió Wally y esbozó una sonrisa pícara antes de juntar sus bocas en un beso intenso y lleno del amor que ninguno se había atrevido a confesar antes de esa noche.

En la memoria de ambos, esa sería la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.


End file.
